Canada song fic-Hear Me, by: Imagine Dragons
by Abethia
Summary: Canada is yet again forgotten. He is finally fed up with it. Will he go suicidal? ...no...maybe not...how will he react to a person he didn't expect to come to his door and do the one thing that will hopefully cheer him up. But he first has to go through Prussia


Canada's POV

"I cant believe I fell for him AGAIN!" I paced through my room, tears pouring my face. "This is the last straw! I won't let Prussia do this to me again!"

"Prussia!" I raced over to him, kuma wrapped tightly in my arms.

"What? Who said that?" Prussia madly turned round and round unable to comprehend me.

"Its me...Canada. Your ex?"

"Hello?...Guess it was no one." He walked off as he texted his new boyfriend, Austria. I felt hot tears roll down my face once more. "They always forget...why am I even here?" Kuma looked up to me and said the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Who are you?" That was it. I, finally snapping, yelled loudly at Kuma.

"I'M NO ONE APPARENTLY!" I abruptly dropped Kuma and run back to my house, not caring about anything.

"I shouldn't be here." I sat on my couch two hours later; Kuma still hasn't come back, but I wasn't worried. He always comes back.

"I should just die." I hold my head in my hands and sigh. "No. I shouldn't be thinking things like that...but, no one ever notices. If I just left tonight I would never be noticed." I shake my head. "Someone would notice. Right?" I stand up and walk upstairs to my room. I lazily close my door and lay face first on my bed. "I cant believe he left me for Austria." My words are muffled by my pillow. "We were together for a month and now he cant even remember my name."

I can remember just two days ago when Prussia called me...

_"Hey...you...I just called to say that I don't really know who you are anymore. I guess we were dating but since I don't know who you are, the awesome me will have to break up with you." In the background I hear an angry Austrian. _

_"Prussia! You put a beer on my piano again! Clean it up now!" The voice of Austria was louder now. _

_"Sorry, Specs, I was just breaking u-...hey! Aus? Ya wanna go out tonight?" _

_I could here him blushing over the phone. "If you'll clean up your beer then sure." I here a 'whoosh'._

_"Done! Will ya go out with me?"_

_"Sure."_

_The phone call was ended and I was left there, shocked. Then came the water works. No one ever stayed for more then a month. I thought Prussia would be different. I loved him with every part of my being, I thought he returned my feelings...I guess I thought wrong. Prussia was just a playboy, he never was going to stay...he always meant to hurt me._

I here a knock at the door...I wonder who that could be? No one ever comes to visit me. I slowly stand up and walk towards the front door while wiping away the loose tears.

"I cant show them I've been crying." I straiten my hair and my shirt as I stand in front of the door.

I open the door to find Prussia, a mark on his left cheek tells me that he was slapped...probably from Austria...

"Cana? Is that your name?...Yeah! It is! I'm really sorry. Please take me back!" Prussia was on his knees begging. I knew that if I took him back he would leave me again and I would repeat everything that had just happened. But I still loved him...

"No." I saw his shocked face disappear as I shut the door.

Austria's POV

I was fuming. Prussia had led me on! I will not be taken as a fool!

"I'm really sorry. Please take me back!" That was Prussia's voice! I stopped walking and found where the voice was coming from. It was Canada's house...wait...Canada?! Wasn't that Prussia's ex? I snuck over and hid behind a nearby tree just in time to see Canada say 'no' and shut the door. Prussia slowly turned around, not noticing me, and I could clearly see the slap mark that I gave him. I inwardly snickered.

Once I saw that Prussia had left I sighed. Why did Prussia toy with Canada's emotions like that? I could see that Canada was clearly crying before he answered the door. I turned to walk away when suddenly I heard crying. It was soft but my years of musical experience had enabled me to hear very quiet sounds. It was coming from the other side of Canada's door.

I snuck up to Canada's door and knock gently. The crying stopped immediately. He probably thought I was Prussia.

"Canada? It's Austria."

Canada's POV

Austria? Why is he here? I stand up from the ground and wipe my eyes again and open the door. I stare at the floor and hope that he doesn't notice that I've been crying.

"Canada. I know what Prussia's put you through. I think you made the right choice. By saying 'no'."

"But...I love him." My voice is barely above a whisper. I couldn't see Austria's face but by the aura he was giving off I could tell that he was shocked.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"Wha-?"

"Canada. I can't stand what Prussia's made you go through. I cant imagine how you're feeling right now. But let me just say that I'm here for you."

"I'm touched, Austria." I hug him back and I feel Austria sigh. A few seconds go by then I hear words that stop me in my tracks.

"I love you Canada."

* * *

**Sorry for that cliffhanger and all the OCC-ness. I think I did better than I thought I would do. I got help from my best friend Lucygrace1025 and she gave me some ideas. Thanks for reading and please review it! :-) **

**I don't know if I should write more or not...**


End file.
